Signo Zodiacal
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede describir a una persona su signo zodiacal? ¿Qué tanto puede ser verdad? Style, mencion de Cryle, por ahora un solo cap., tal vez despúes incluya más perosnajes y más parejas.


**Si, si, ya sé que debería estar actualizando Future Diary eoe pero simplemente no se me ocurre un buen final para el capi uou aguanten, estoy tratando de que me llegue las inspiración no quiero subir un capítulo horrible TTOTT en fin este fic se me ocurrió mientras charlaba con una amiga por Facebook y nos pusimos a ver nuestro signo zodiacal y todo eso y pues ^^ he aquí el resultado, espero les guste este One-shot :3**

Las cosas en negritas y cursiva son lo que Stan esta leyendo, las cosas solamente en crusiva son recuerdos (Flash backs)

PD: Disculpen cualquier horror-ortográfico que pueda haber a lo largo d ela historia

Era una aburrida mañana de domingo, miro por la ventana a varios de los habitantes de South Park ir a misa, pero el, Stanley Marsh estaba encerrado en la biblioteca acompañando a su súper mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovsky, tratando de terminar un proyecto escolar

-Veo que te aburres-menciono de la nada el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del libro que sostenía

-Sí, un poco ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo para después?

-Por qué alguien prefirió irse de juerga el viernes por la noche que hacer el trabajo y esta cosa se entrega el Lunes, así que ha callar, además ni siquiera harás nada, serás el "conejillo de indias"

-Vaya honor-se burlo

-Si tanto te aburres por qué no coges algo y te pones a leer, si quieres te doy esta revista que me dio Kenny, aun no la he leído

-Es sobre tarot y esas cosas, creí que no te importaban-razono mirando a su pelirrojo favorito

-Me interesan un poco, aunque te parezca absurdo muchas veces las personas si son o tienden a ser como los describen sus signos zodiacales, me parece interesante y quería ver que tan cierto era probándolo en mi-sonrió

-Si quieres lo hago yo, yo te conozco muy bien

-Si eso sirve para que dejes de quejarte y mantenerte ocupado, hazlo y luego me dices tus conclusiones-animo sonriéndole

Stan sonrió levemente y abrió la revista, buscando el signo zodiacal de su amigo, Géminis, lo encontró enseguida al ver la imagen del ying y el yang junto con unos gemelos. Se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a leer en su mente

_**Características de un géminis**_

_**Su lado positivo: Adaptabilidad y versatilidad. Los Géminis son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosos y comunicativos. Tienen mucha energía y vitalidad**_

Era verdad que Kyle era muy inteligente, tal vez el más inteligente de su generación, el junto con Wendy tenían las mejores notas pero aun así el pelirrojo siempre lograba superar por décimas a la pelinegra.

Cariñosos, Kyle podía ser agresivo en ocasiones pero eso solo cuando le molestaban, sin embargo con él solía comportarse diferente, cuantas veces no le había consolado tras terminar con su exnovia, cuantas veces no había estado a su lado tratando de animarle por una mala nota pero al mismo tiempo exigiéndole estudio, cuantas veces Kyle no había hecho algo especial en su cumpleaños como regalarle lo que él quería o incluso invitándolo al cine, en definitiva Kyle era muy cariñoso con él y con ciertas personas como con su hermano menor, Ike a quien a pesar de todo lo vivido en el pasado le consentía la mayor parte de sus caprichos infantiles.

Comunicativos, no sabía exactamente a que se refería con eso ¿Sería lo mismo que ser platicador? Bueno, Kyle en clase era muy callado y serio, atento a la clase y a las explicaciones del profesor en todo momento, pero en los recreos o a solas el judío siempre lograba sacar un tema de conversación con Stan algunas veces temas serios y "filosóficos" y otros tan solo sobre las películas o series que les gustaban o habían mirado anteriormente.

Tienen mucha energía y vitalidad: Kyle era una persona activa, le encantaba el deporte, y aun cuando ya no practicara básquet como cuando eran más pequeños el judío siempre estaba metido en asuntos escolares como el periódico escolar, el club de teatro, de música y por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil también tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas extracurriculares como organizar fiestas o algún otro tipo de eventos con fines de recaudación cada que se lo pedían

_**Su lado negativo: Superficialidad e inconstancia. Los Géminis tienen tendencia a estar a veces nerviosos y tensos y pueden llegar a ser calculadores y exigentes**_

Era verdad, su súper mejor amigo estaba estresado la mayor parte del tiempo por los estudios y más en épocas de exámenes, no, no era que le preocupase reprobar, eso era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta que Kyle todo los días repasaba, lo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo era no obtener una calificación "perfecta" no se permitía una nota menor a una A+ en cualquier examen fuese la materia que fuese y si llegaba a bajar aunque sea un poco se sentía un poco decepcionado de su mismo.

_**Lo que le gusta a un géminis:**_

_**Hablar, leer, hacer varias cosas a la vez. Los geminis disfrutan con lo inusual y la novedad. Cuánto más variedad en su vida, mejor.**_

A Kyle definitivamente le apasionaba la lectura, le encantaba leer todo tipo de libros, sus favoritos eran los de misterio y alguno que otro de fantasía algo oscura, siempre trataba de variar sus libros pero si había un genero en especial por el cual tenía debilidad eran los de asesinos enserie y de detectives porque entonces él mientras leía el libro, trataba de descifrar al mismo tiempo al culpable con las pistas que le daban. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que había veces que estaban en alguna reunión y Kyle sin despegar la vista del libro podía mantener una conversación, era algo sorprendente y que le fascinaba de su amigo.

_**Lo que no le gusta a un géminis:**_

-La soledad. Sentirse limitado o atado a una situación o un sitio. No disfruta con el aprendizaje en el colegio, pero tampoco le gusta estar mentalmente inactivo.

Kyle podía llevarle la contraria al mundo muchas veces, como aquella vez que se puso de moda ser metrosexual, pero detestaba estar solo, le había afectado mucho que sus amigos le dieran la espalda y aun que tratara de no demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba Kyle necesitaba compañía, al menos una persona con la cual poder charlar, por eso después de aquel incidente aun después de haberles perdonado se comporto un poco frio y serio, poco a poco se le paso el enojo.

_**Descripción de Géminis:**_

_**Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio. **_

¿Qué si era contradictorio? Por dios si a veces Kyle parecía ser dos personas completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo y había cosas que no terminaba de comprender del todo de su amigo como el hecho de que Kyle fuera la voz de la razón y siempre quería que pensaran antes de actuar con violencia sin embargo cuando se le provocaba el mismo no tardaba en reaccionar de manera brusca.

_**Por un lado es versátil, pero por el otro puede ser insincero. **_

Kyle jamás le ocultaba secretos a Stan o al menos eso era lo que el azabache quería creer pues si bien creía conocer al pelirrojo como la palma de su mano había "sucios secretos" que no conocía de Kyle y que tan solo había catalogado como rumores aunque no le constaban del todo, Kyle era buen mentiroso cuando se lo proponía y podía mantener una mentira o un secreto hasta el final aun si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y supieran la verdad.

_**Los géminis empiezan nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces les falta la constancia para realizarlos. **_

Eso no era del todo cierto, Kyle si comenzaba algo no estaba satisfecho del todo hasta terminarlo, aun si fuera un videojuego o un simple libro se empeñaba por terminarlo y no estaba satisfecho hasta no cumplir su objetivo, el problema era que si las cosas no salían a su modo se enojaba, se deprimía y podía llegar a dejar olvidado aquello que estuviera haciendo durante un buen tiempo aunque seguramente después lo retomaría cuando se le hubiese quitado el enojo.

_**Consideran que la vida es como un juego y buscan la diversión y nuevas situaciones.**_

Ese aspecto era uno de los que posiblemente más le aterraban de su amigo pelirrojo, Kyle podía parecer alguien que amaba que todo fuera como un circulo, perfecto e inalterable pero la verdad era que no, cuando Kyle solía sentirse aburrido de su vida buscaba la manera de salir de aquel circulo vicioso de maneras poco convencionales, pasando desde lo absurdo e infantil hasta lo oscuro y peligroso. Había días en los que bastaba una simple travesurilla para hacerle sonreír pero había otras veces que ese tipo de cosas no bastaban y entonces era cuando llevaba sus bromas a un nivel superior, como aquella vez que trato de seducir a un chico de un año mayor solo para jugar con los sentimientos de Bebe.

Kyle sabía que era deseado por gran parte del colegio, por hombres y mujeres por igual y en uno de sus momentos de aburrimiento decidió hacer un experimento para ver que tanto podía llegar a jugar con los sentimientos de las otras personas sin dejarse afectar por los suyos propios, el resultado, Bebe termino llorando por un mes, el sujeto prácticamente termino rogándole de rodillas a Kyle para que estuviese con él y Kyle, Kyle alegaba "inocentemente" que él jamás se quiso interponer entre la relación de él y Bebe que tan solo trataba de socializar un poco más, pero muy en el fondo Kyle había quedado más que satisfecho pues no solo había probado su nivel de frialdad si no que también pudo cobrar una vieja venganza según él. Wendy había herido a Stan tantas veces en el pasado que ahora él le había hecho pagar haciendo sufrir a su amiga rubia. Stan se molesto con Kyle obviamente, pero el pelirrojo sabía utilizar muy bien sus encantos así que bastaron un par de "perdóname" y unos ojos de corderito a medio morir para que Stan le perdonara.

_**A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren. **_

Kyle siempre se las ingeniaba para obtener lo que quería, muchas veces sin importarle el hecho de utilizar a las personas, en la niñez se valía simplemente de su voz y para hacerse notar y ganar discusiones, pero ahora usaba más artimañas, hacia uso de su belleza y encantos que tantos seguidores le habían dado y no solo se aprovechaba de su físico también de su mente engañosa, cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer algo primero que nada elegía a su presa, misma que tenía que conocer, si por ejemplo, quería usar a Kenny no hacía falta ser un genio para saber como hacer que Kenny le obedeciera, bastaban un par de un par de palabras lindas, un comportamiento inocente (muy bien fingido) y provocador para hacer caer al rubio.

Stan no se salvaba tampoco de sus encantos, aunque el pelirrojo no los usaba para convencerlo de hacer algo si no para que le perdonara o para que le apoyara cuando sabía que algo estaba incorrecto, y esa era la mayor debilidad de Stan, que Kyle le conocía bastante y sabía como provocarle, aunque no siempre daba resultado la mayor parte de las veces terminaba cediendo ante los deseos de su amigo judío.

_**Se desaniman con facilidad (como los niños) cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos. Los géminis tienen que esforzarse para no desanimarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.**_

Ojala solamente se desanimara, no solo hacia un berrinche cuando las cosas no salían a su manera, se enfadaba y pobre de aquel que se le ocurriera burlarse o siquiera cruzarse en el camino del judío cuando se enfadaba pues aun siendo de complexión delicada Kyle tenia bastante fuerza y sus golpes dolían como la puta madre, solo una vez Kyle le había golpeado y se había retorcido del dolor por horas y eso que no había sido intencional, no, Kenny había tocado el trasero del bermejo y este sumamente molesto se había vuelto para darle un buen golpe en la cara, para la mala suerte de Stan el rubio había huido rápidamente dejándole su lugar y recibiendo el golpe de Kyle en su pecho, por eso no muchos se atrevían a llevarle la contraria pues eso le haría enfadar y seguramente lo pagarían muy caro.

_**La inteligencia y capacidad mental de los géminis hacen que les encantan retos cerebrales y nuevos conocimientos, aunque el proceso de aprendizaje tiende a aburrirles. Tienen gran capacidad analítica.**_

El pelirrojo amaba resolver acertijos, entre más difíciles mejor, como aquella vez del asesino en serie, Kyle sin la ayuda de nadie había logrado recolectar información y datos, había hecho hipótesis y llegado a conclusiones que la incompetente policía no pudo y al crecer esa avidez por resolver casos misteriosos que muchas veces estaban fuera del entendimiento humano había crecido con el paso del tiempo, volviéndolo uno de sus hobbies.

_**Saben utilizar muy bien el lenguaje, tanto escrito como hablado, y muchos llegan a ser grandes políticos, diplomáticos, oradores, predicadores, maestros, periodistas, abogados, escritores etc. Gracias a su capacidad de hablar y persuadir, son buenos vendedores o comerciales. **_

El que su padre fuera abogado hacía que a Kyle se le diera bien el don de la palabra y que la usara para ganar debates, a la hora de hacer exposiciones orales o ensayos hablados, cuando Kyle hablaba, aun si dijera que el cielo es rojo o que el pasto era azul tu podías creerlo cierto por la forma en como hablaba y expresaba sus argumentos, Stan estaba seguro que si Kyle quisiera podría ir a estudiar a Harvad y ser el mejor alumno de su generación sin necesidad de estudiar siquiera.

_**Géminis y las relaciones personales:**_

_**En el amor los géminis vuelven a demostrar su doble naturaleza. Tienen un lado que se entrega emocionalmente pero otro que rechaza el romanticismo. **_

Kyle tan solo había tenido una pareja sentimental en toda su vida de manera oficial… Craig Tucker, Kyle odiaba muchas cosas de Craig sin embargo al mismo tiempo le parecían atractivas y eso había sido suficiente como para aceptar al mayor de los Tucker.

Craig era el tipo de personas que no eran muy "cursis" con su pareja y eso a Kyle le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba, le gustaba porque no se sentía acorralado y le encanaba tener su espacio personal para poder convivir con sus amigos y no estar siempre pegado como chicle a la suela de un zapato a su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo le hería lo frio que podía a llegar a ser Tucker, muchas veces podía ver claramente reflejado en los ojos de su amigo judío la tristeza y la envida cuando miraba a las parejitas felices que se obsequiaban ramos de rosas o peluches en sus aniversarios o en San Valentín, el jamás tenía nada de eso, solo una rosa blanca recibió de Tucker, estaba marchita pero se veía al mismo tiempo tan hermosa y con un perfume dulce, casi dos semanas después de haber recibido esa rosa Kyle termino con el pelinegro, tomo la rosa y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos a lo cual Stan le reprocho creyendo que era parte del enojo de su amigo pero le sorprendió la respuesta de este:

_-Quiero atesorar los pétalos, es la primera rosa que me ha dado alguien en mi vida-murmuro sin dejar de hacer su labor-ponerlos entre las hojas de mis libros a que sequen y luego guardarlos en este frasco-explico_

_**Tienden a tener relaciones de pareja cortas porque les puede llegar a aburrir la estabilidad de una pareja una vez conquistada. **_

Kyle había mencionado que no le guardaba rencor a Tucker, pues a diferencia de lo que Stan creía en un principio Kyle había sido quien había terminado con el pelinegro, cuando le dijo la razón le pareció tan absurda que no sabía si reír o golpear a Kyle así que decidió no hacer ninguna de las dos.

_-Me he aburrido simplemente-fue lo que dijo-Sigo sin comprender del todo porque la gente esta tan preocupada por tener un novio o novia simplemente no le he hallado la gracia, es como tener un mejor amigo, créeme que la relación que tuve con Craig no fue muy diferente a la que tenemos nosotros._

_-Pero con tu novio o novia puedes besarte_

_-Aquí entre nos jamás llegue a besarlo verdaderamente, solo uníamos nuestros labios, me daba algo de… ¿Cómo decirlo? Asco quizás, el tener que besarnos de lengua, pensar en la cantidad de bacterias que se transmiten por la saliva-comenzó haciendo gestos de disgusto_

_-¿Y no sentías nada cuando hacían eso?_

_-Sí, me gustaba, era algo lindo, pero solo me parecía eso, algo lindo pero nada más, jamás me pareció sentir amor o algo por el estilo, supongo que Craig no era la persona indicada_

_-¿Y quién lo sería?_

_-No lo sé, pero por ahora no me interesa nadie, y si me interesara creo que reprimiría ese sentimiento_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Por que me conozco, Stan y suelo aburrirme con facilidad de ciertas cosas, una de ellas es que puedo aburrirme fácilmente de las relaciones de pareja si estas no son interesantes o si no son lo que yo espero y sabes bien que puedo llegar a ser bastante exigente._

_-Hablas como si supieras mucho cuando solo has tenido una pareja sentimental_

_-Nada me puedes reclamar tu a mí-sonrió-comenzar una relación quince veces con tu misma novia/exnovia no lo hace distinto_

_**Suelen tener muchos amiguetes y pocos buenos amigos. **_

Kyle podía hacer si lo deseaba con o sin proponérselo que toda la escuela siguiera sus ordenes, bastaba recordar la vez de los votos robados, apenas Kyle abrió la boca ya todo el mundo estaba detrás de Kyle tratando de ayudarle, pero ninguno de ellos eran sus amigos, bueno, tal ve sin embargo mejores amigos como tal, tan solo Kenny y a veces Cartman pero Stan, Stan era mucho más que eso, Stan era su súper mejor amigo y eso lo hacia valer mucho más que entre todos los demás, o al menos eso era lo que alguna vez le había confesado el pelirrojo.

Stan alzó su mirada, su amigo aun no terminaba de leer, pero ya le faltaba poco, le parecía tan extraño, no todo lo que había leído era completamente cierto, pero pensándolo bien, si describía en buena manera a su amigo.

Volvió su vista a la revista, al parecer era todo, tan solo había un último recuadro que decía lo siguiente:

_**Vida amorosa: Compatibilidad de géminis con otros signos**_

Sin poder evitarlo y casi como acto reflejo busco la compatibilidad del signo zodiacal de su amigo con el suyo, libra.

_**Géminis y Libra:**_

_**Géminis y Libra presentan una excelente compatibilidad, por lo que si esta es la combinación de tu relación hay muchas probabilidades de que seas extremadamente feliz durante mucho tiempo. **_

_**Incluso se trata de una combinación tan afortunada que ser podría decir que existe un toque de magia entre ambos signos. En ocasiones Libra y Géminis se entienden tan bien que ni siquiera necesitan palabras. **_

Sonrió ante aquello, era tan cierto, muchas veces al pelinegro le bastaba para mirar en los ojos de su amigo para saber lo que el otro pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que le molestaba…

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kyle sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Ha que conclusión has llegado?

-Pues… no sé, aquí dice que eres un doble cara sin vergüenza-se burlo

-Doble cara puede que si, sin vergüenza, no-reprocho con un puchero

Stan le sonrió y le beso la frente a su amigo.

-Pues, es extraño, pero en cierta manera si te describe casi perfectamente

-¿Casi?

-Casi-asintió-oh y también dice que tú y yo hacemos muy buena pareja

Ante aquel comentario el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

-Stan, ya te he dicho que…-no termino por que el pelinegro le callo rozando sus labios con el pelirrojo

-Lo sé, tus estudios, tu confusión, pero no me importa-murmuro sin apartarse del bermejo-porque algún día haré que caigas por mi

-Tonto-se quejo Kyle en voz baja sin poder ocultar su sonrojo

**¿Y bien que les pareció? :D Yo soy géminis y pues al leer el artículo me quede sorprendida pues en gran parte me describe, no sé, muchas veces pienso que es una tontería creer en los horóscopos, pero me llama la atención y me intriga que muchas veces las descripciones concuerden, además, en lo personal, me fascina géminis, me encanta todo esto que tenga que ver con doble personalidad y ser un doble cara es algo de lo cual me encanta, no se si alguien más que sea géminis se sienta identificado o identificada.**

**Muchas de las cosas que puse son cosas que me gustan, que he vivido o he hecho, como eso de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, es un experimento que estoy llevando acabo-si pueden decirme maldita y todo lo que quieran, pero después de tener un novio psicólogo te encanta llevar a cabo a ti también experimentos retorcidos-y con lo del novio igual ^^ fue lindo mientras duro y en verdad no le guardo rencor a mi ex, aun seguimos siendo amigos… pero si me aburrí XD ojala el no lea esto y si es así sorry XD.**

**Y pues bueno, por ahora es todo, si quieren que hable de equis signo o ye personaje déjenlo por Review ^^ pero ojo, tienen que poner el personaje y su signo, tal vez el próximo que haga sea el de Stan, libra.**

**Dato curioso que me fascina: Kyle es géminis, como yo y Stan es libra como mi hermano y sí, mi hermano puede engañar a mis padres pero a mi no, yo se cuando tiene un problema y viceversa X3 bueno nos leemos después, chaito, cuidense.**


End file.
